This application claims priority to United Kingdom (GB) patent application number 0121928.6 filed on Sep. 12, 2001.
The present invention relates to aperture closure systems, in particular, aperture closure systems for use in vehicles.
Vehicles include a chassis side structure which includes an A pillar, located towards the front of the chassis side structure, a B pillar located towards the centre of the chassis side structure, and a C pillar locate towards the rear of the chassis side structure. The front door is located between the A and B pillar, and the rear door is located between the B and C pillar.
It is known to hinge the front door on the A pillar, and the rear door on the C pillar, such that the doors open in opposing directions. Such doors are operably retained in their respective closed position by respective latches, parts of which are mounted on the front and rear of the B pillar. Operation of front and rear door inside release levers independently releases the doors from the closed position.
According to the present invention there is provided an aperture closure system including a primary closure, a secondary closure, a disabling member, and at least one latch, the secondary closure being releasably retained in a closed position by the at least one latch, the secondary closure having an inside release lever operable via a first transmission path to release the at least one latch, the secondary closure including an external release lever operable to release the at least one latch via a second transmission path, the external release lever being connected to the disabling member, in which when the primary closure and the secondary closure are in their closed positions the primary closure cooperates with the external release lever to move the disabling member, such that the first transmission path is blocked or broken by the disabling member thus preventing the inside release lever from releasing the at least one latch.